1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an iron-type golf club head. More specifically, the present invention relates to a new sole design for an iron-type golf club head to improve turf contact and divot taking
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses sole designs for golf club heads and chromium coating for durability and polishing irregularities. One invention that addresses sole design is U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,530 to Schmidt et al. for a Golf Club with Sole Bevel Indicia. The Schmidt et al. invention discloses an iron type golf club head having a sole which is beveled in order to provide an improved method for embossed numeral placement. The bevel of this invention is flat or substantially flat and inclined upwardly and rearwardly relative to the bottom of the sole. However, the Schmidt patent does not address the improvement of turf contact or desired mass properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,346,052 to Chappell discloses a hard chrome coating. The invention is an iron golf club with a multilayer construction having a soft nickel alloy core and a hard chrome coating. However, the chrome coating is used to address the problem of durability and polishing inconsistencies which occur during the manufacturing process. The purpose of the invention is to provide a multilayer design which is durable and consistent from club to club with enhanced feel characteristics. The patent does not address the problem of reducing friction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,444 to Buettner discloses a golf club head which is coated with a hard coating of titanium nitride. The patent addresses the method of coating the golf club using tapered pins inserted into golf club hosel bores, which enables the club head to be coated at elevated temperatures without distorting the hosel bores. It does not discuss the capabilities of the coating to reduce friction and enhance golf play.
The golf club sole and the leading edge have meaningful effects on how well the club head maintains speed and direction. For many clubs and shots it is desirable to impact the ball just before the club down swing is complete, this to achieve improved spin for the situation. To achieve this, the club has to contact the ball and transfer energy to the ball near simultaneously with the turf Should the club pass through the turf before the energy is transferred to the ball, the ball speed and spin are diminished.
Also, on contact with the turf, particularly in a downward hit, the impact can be felt as harsh by the golfer. Some golfers become timid about swinging the club toward the turf and attempt to pick the ball off the turf without contact. In general, a divot is taken to allow the club head to contact the ball in the most advantageous orientation. Contacting the ball just prior to the ground is the intent, but for most golfers there are errors in delivering the ball. It is preferable that the club head's path follow through the turf. Often the club head impacts the turf before the ball due to variation in the swing path and, or because the ball lies in the turf such that ball and turf must be hit for the most advantage.